Just some story ideas
by Forbidden Creation
Summary: these are just some of my ideas for stories that people can look at and use as their own story idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some Story Ideas for Fan fiction**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

**Ichigo a pokemon trainer **

**Summary: Before the event where Ichigo would lose his mother did a outside interference happen who also had kidnapped him but left a truer/blood clone in his place so no one will notice the difference. Getting him trained in everything that the person knew was a bit hard but they managed to do it. So after all the training did the person tell Ichigo that he was being scent to the world of pokemon where he was to become a pokemon master but was given a few gifts like being able to understand what the pokemon are saying and being able to stop the evil groups of bad guys in all four regions. Pokemon /bleach crossover**

**Ichigo's Soul mate**

**Summary: At the age of 5 Ichigo meets his future soul mate who happened to be his age at the time and her name is Kagome. But unknown to them is that they will receive a person who will train them to be the strongest beings in their two different destinies. Inuyasha / Bleach pairings: Ichigo/Dark Ichigo/Kagome**

**Ichigo's Fear **

**Summary: Unknown to everyone including Ichigo's inner hollow that knew Ichigo didn't know of his fear of being raped by the enemy he was fighting. One day Ichigo received some help on the situation and he choose his inner hollow who he named Shiro to be the one to allowed to rape him for the rest of his life but they both would have to let the person train them in everything that they know and also be allowed to become demons in order for Shiro to leave marks of ownership on each other an getting Shiro a body of his own. Bleach warning: extreme violence, extreme rape scenes, swearing, oc, and maybe some character death. Bleach Pairings: Dark Ichigo/Ichigo**

**Ichigo's Pet Hellhound**

**Summary: Unknowingly to everyone that Ichigo would later meet once he was older did he at the age 4 found himself a pet hellhound who seemed to be the same age as him but to other people(including hollow and soul reapers) will see a odd colored wolf. Also that his pet becomes something more to him once he learns that the hellhound can take human form and that he second mate out of the other four mates of the female who was in the form of a hellhound.**

**Bleach pairings: you/Satan/Ichigo/Dark Ichigo/Grimmjow**

**The Deal**

**Summary: After saving Rukia did Ichigo some how blocked his inner world out so his inner hollow and the soul of his sword won't be able to find out what his plan will be. Some one came to him that would help his plan to become a reality because Ichigo felt that his inner hollow will receive a name and then a mate with him and one female to probably keep his power in check.**

**Bleach pairings: Dark Ichigo/Ichigo/you**

**Kagome's boyfriend/future husband**

**Summary: Kagome was running away from her normal friends who keep trying to make her date Hojo when Kagome ran into Ichigo who needed someone who could understand where he was coming from. Seeing that her normal friends were getting closer did she notice that the person that she ran into had a feel that he could be the one for her because she could tell that he was not normal which did make her sigh with relith that he was able to hear .Ichigo was arguing with his inner hollow when a girl ran into him and that he could feel her energy which was able to calm him down a bit to see that she was trying to get away from someone that was just know coming into the area.**

**Bleach/Inuyasha pairings: Ichigo/Dark Ichigo/Kagome**

**The hybrids**

**Summary: In a world where human/animal hybrids were a normal occurrences since they were like everyone else but there is a legend that are some mythical type of hybrids who are the guardians of their respective element/domains but there is one guardian that is the most powerful of all other guardian's and that is the earth's guardian. **

**Bleach pairings: Ichigo(wolf/dragon hybrid)/Dark Ichigo(same as Ichigo)/Grimmjow(panther hybrid)/Satan/you**

**A slave for the demonic captain/quarterback**

**Summary: A new student comes to school where a certain demonic captain/quarterback was terrorizing the school again to get his way but unknown to everyone in the school is that the new student will have next to no blackmail information and will soon become the slave of the devil that runs the school since everyone is afraid of him.**

**Eyeshield 21 pairings: Hiruma Youichi/you**

**Forbidden Creation September 24, 2009**


	2. Chapter 2

**More story ideas**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

**The Thief's greatest prize/treasure**

**Summary: Everything was a normal day in ancient Egypt when a rumor about a crystallized treasure that appeared to have been used to imprison a powerful being that could rival the power of the three gods of the pharaoh as well as the pharaoh's powers that appeared in the desert and that it seemed that a prophecy includes what will happen to the world when the one who releases the being it will either take a master or a mate.**

**Yu-gi-oh pairings: that is for you to decided**

**A powerful kitten of the highest predators clans**

**Summary: In this world there animals can take human shape if they want to but mostly stay in the form of warrior cats that fight to survive in this world .One of the warrior cat clans females (from the Shadow clan is also the second female in command in case the first female leader dies) gave birth to 6 healthy kits but the 6****th**** one appeared to be the runt of the litter so while the other clan members were sleeping did the mother cat grab the runt with her mouth and brought him to San Pedro Valley Park where the highest predator clans will make a meal out of him not knowing that the very member that claimed that park as her territory was watching in disgust what the mother cat was doing but it sealed that leaders resolve for she will make sure that Akefia's mate will survive and be the strongest cat of all.**

**Warriors/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Reality pairings: Akefia/Yugi warnings - rape when it comes to Yugi's first time having sex in human form.**

**The Thief's informant**

**Summary: Ending up being reborn in Ancient Egypt as a daughter to a hidden royal family with a curse called the Black Dragon that can be cured by finding our true mate since we would only crave the touch of our true mates gives or becoming a dragon like that of one legend where one female with the curse had about 6 mates and had only found one of her mates but could never find her last 5 mates before her first mate died that then transformed her into a huge Black Dragon that had 21 tails worth of power and could have easily destroy the world but she didn't since she used her power to foretell that another will end up with powers like hers but she would have found 5 of her mates first before looking for her 6****th**** mate. As you can tell I was ticked off that this happened and the fates gave me the list of that had my mates on it which you will have to wait and see who they are. After doing something's behind my so called parents backs like have my true power released when the second group of 7 items were made to house shadow magic, making an order called "The Black Dragon Order" that I made sure that the whole world would remember all the to the future, learned of a deal from overhearing my parents that I was to become the pharaoh's wife in hope that it would break the cruse on me, rescued my two younger brother and sister from execution for learning to read and write, the order I made disappeared well not really disappear but it was no longer active after making it the most feared group in history ,and now I decided to give Akefia information on everything that would be helpful to him.**

**Reality/Bleach/Eyeshield 21/Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairing: Akefia/reader(weather they are a girl or guy)**

**A Thief's Familiar**

**Summary: In this world where everyone in the world can have a familiar but those of high power were allowed to have really powerful familiar's. For the familiars they are mythical animals that are normally for those in power while normal animals are for those not in power normally but sometimes depending on the situation were some people end up with mythical or normal animals. The only one who didn't have a familiar yet was Akefia (King of Thieves) and the Pharaoh Atem which will soon change. For Akefia's familiar will be the strongest out of all other familiars including the Pharaoh Atem's.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/reader(weather they are a girl or guy)**

**The Thief's Dragon**

**Summary: Apparently a real life dragon that wasn't a duel monster was running amuck in Ancient Egypt and was giving the current Pharaoh problems when someone in his high court said "why don't we just capture the dragon and the Pharaoh can try to tame it so that the dragon doesn't fall into the wrong hands" which everyone agreed but unknown to them was that the Dragon had already picked a master who would come and steal her or him from the Pharaoh.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/reader(weather they are a girl or guy)**

**The Order Of Light**

**Summary: Before everything that was to happen in the Yu-gi-oh series did Yugi, Royu, and Mailk the Hikari's of their darker half's go missing before the series begins since the leader of The Black Dragon Order had decided to train them in order to handle themselves and so they can have a group under their control while being under The Black Dragon Order's protection. Both past and present Hikari's were trained by the same group seeing as how no matter what time period they got trained in.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh pairings: Yami Bakura/ Yugi/ Yami Marik, Ryou/ oc/ Malik, Pharaoh/ Tea, Seto/Joey**

**A Thief's Prey**

**Summary: A female thief had stolen something from Akefia (King of Thieves) which has her in some very hot water or danger considering that the female thief took the Millenium Ring that was around Akefia's neck . With the female thief who was swearing at the situation she found herself in for she knew Akefia was going to kill her for stealing from him and that soon she would have to stop to rest to catch her breath.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/reader(weather they are a girl or guy)**

**Anyone can use these story ideas as they see fit as well as changing the idea to fit your needs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More story ideas**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

**The Black Dragon Order**

**Summary: The higher ups and the other gods decided to send some back into the past to make a group or gang that would become the most feared group in history that would also transcend to all universes that all countries but where the group will first start out in Ancient Egypt and would branch out from there. An the one who will bring about this event would Lucifer's successor herself since she does have the habit to interfere with things that aren't her's to mess with.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh/Bleach/Eyeshield 21/reality pairings: are whatever you want but the leader of the black dragon order has to have 6 mates: 3 from bleach, 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh, 1 from Eye Shield 21, and 1 from reality or your imaginary world.**

**Harry Potter the reincarnation of the Black Reaper**

**Summary: The power the dark lord knows not happens to be reincarnation of the Black Reaper from(Darker Than Black) who happens to be Harry Potter now. Death Eaters beware for the Black Reaper has returned and reawaken in the world that will soon learn why you don't mess with him.**

**Harry Potter/Darker Than Black**

**The True Soul Reaper Clan**

**Summary: Annoyed with how things in soul society are run did Lucifer's successor go to Lucifer and the King of Soul Society to get permission to make a clan of true soul reapers and to right the wrongs on what they are doing. This is when Lady Fate and Lady Destiny come in to explain who will end up with who.**

**Reality/Bleach/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Eye Shield 21 pairings: are whatever you want but the leader of the black dragon order has to have 6 mates: 3 from bleach, 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh, 1 from Eye Shield 21, and 1 from reality or your imaginary world.**

**Harry Potter the reincarnation of Gamma Akutabi**

**Summary: The power the dark lord knows not happens to be the reincarnation of the Black armed samurai S-class criminal who's name is Gamma Akutabi from (Zombie Powder) who happens to be Harry Potter now. Death Eaters beware for the S-class Black armed samurai has returned and has reawaken in the world that will soon learn why you don't mess with him.**

**Harry Potter/Zombie Powder**

**The demon's mate**

**Summary: Hitomi the (female version of Harry Potter) decided to take a much needed vacation before her 5****th**** year of school without her so called watcher's notice but first she would need to check her money first before heading to Japan since for some reason something seemed to be pulling in her in that direction.**

**Harry Potter/YuYuH pairings: Hitomi(fem Harry)/Hiei**

**The Dragon of the Darkness Flame claim's a mate**

**Summary: The Dragon on Hiei's arm was acting up in a interesting manner until Hiei picked up its thought's which was ~finally a mate that will become mine as well as my master's but I will have first dibs on where I will leave my mark.~ Well this shocked Hiei since this never has happened before when it came to the dragon.**

**YuYuH pairings: can be whatever you want.**

**YuYuH season's with the devil successor with them in the beginning of their adventures**

**Summary: It seems that everything went normal in this world but there was one small change that was Yusuke having a twin sister who will reveal at the dark tournament that Lucifer's successor was inside herself . This is one hell a of adventure you don't want to miss.**

**YuYuH parings: can be whatever you want.**

**A Evil Dragon's Miko**

**Summary: After the jewel's completion did the jewel and the Devil's successor fill Kagome in what world would be combining with her future world as well as who her mate will be which might be a shock to her since he would be an evil dragon who is immortal.**

**Xiaolin Showdown / Inuyasha pairings: Chase /Kagome**

**The Destruct Code's Miko**

**Summary: After the series in Sands of Destruction the part of Kyrie that nearly destroyed the world ended up in the world of Inuyasha where he was once again able to see how the world he was in began but more importantly he received the memories of what his future mate will go through and he was a bit angry at how she was treated by dog half-breed.**

**Sands of Destruction/Inuyasha pairings: Kyrie(red-hair version)/Kagome**


	4. Chapter 4

**More story ideas**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

**The Thief King's pet**

**Summary: Pharaoh Atem had decided to give Akefia the king of thieves a virgin human pet to keep him busy and from killing more villagers but he would use one of his female servants/chamber maidens which had them all scared of this but one of them decided to escape from the palace not knowing that it had sealed her fate in becoming a pet to Akefia the king of thieves.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/reader(weather they are a girl or guy ~if anyone changes it to a guy~)**

**The Pharaoh's older sister**

**Summary: When Atem's father was still alive an about did his daughter go missing for 6 years and in that time a powerful group/gang called The Black Dragon Order was making a name for themselves and that they would be remembered in history as one as the most powerful gang in the worlds/universes that it would hard to forget them. Also this is when the older sister of the pharaoh returns home but she will receive 2 bad shocks of what is going to happen to her.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**

**The Thief King's time traveler/dimension hopper**

**Summary: Akefia was going about what he does best when he saw a portal open up near the water which he then heard a splash and someone cussing in a langue he couldn't understand so he went to see what caused that so once he was hidden so the person who was cussing couldn't see him. At the moment I was to busy cussing that I didn't see the famous thief king come closer until he grabbed me by the arm did I notice what time period I was in and what dimension I was in to. I got out of his hold an went near a building where I start banging my head on the wall for the situation I found myself in which he stopped me since I wouldn't do him any good dead yet.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**

**An Ancient Egyptian Tattoo parlor**

**Summary: Setting up a tattoo parlor in the past of ancient Egypt was going to be hard since I would have to keep it hidden from the pharaoh but it would seem to get the thief king's attention since the owner of that parlor was female.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**

**Egypt's Devil**

**Summary: A real devil was causing trouble all over ancient Egypt who was even making the thief king annoyed of this upstart that was messing with his job of causing fear in everyone in Egypt. But it seemed like that the devil was stopping its attacks when a girl appeared after the devil had completely vanished an the girl was waking up did she ask where am I? and where did the demonic devil that had me captive/under it spell go? Well this was puzzling that the devil had this young girl under its control.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**

**The female bar owner**

**Summary: It's the same as An Ancient Egyptian Tattoo parlor but with a bar in stand.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**

**The thief king in the real world/different dimension**

**Summary: During one of Akefia's raids on a village did a freak accident happen that it sent the thief king to the modern world but it was in a different dimension then his and he wasn't wake at the moment from the travel. Meanwhile I was walking in my territory when a portal opened up in front of me and a none wake person fell out who I then recognized as Akefia the king of thieves so I quickly grabbed him and brought him back to my den to so he could recover an I gave him a langue tablet so he could understand what I was saying to him when he woke up.**

**Yu-gi-oh Pairing: Akefia/you**


End file.
